The Dream~
by love
Summary: Jubeilation Lee is back and with a mission.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!: )


Hi people. Well this is the beginning of hopefully a cool story.I just sat here on my comp and started writting. Jubilee is 23. I know this doesn't fit the time line of the comic but... sorry I needed to improvise : ) This chapter is basically laying down the ground work for the next one. Most of the Original X-men are alive except one. I'm not good with action scenes so if you think you can help drop me a line and we'll talk for the next chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE...............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jubilation Lee walked down the quiet corridor remembering all the times she had passed in her child hood roller blading down them, Sometimes away from chastening adults. As she walked down towards her old room she came to a sudden stop in front of the familiar door. Remembering the man that had once inhabited the room she felt her eyes begin to water. So long ago. So long, memories threatened to engulf her until she heard her named called from down stairs. She turned and put her face of stone on. If anyone from her past were to see her now, no one would recognize her. Where once there stood a teenager full of life and joy, now stood a woman so consumed with sophistication everyone called her Frost behind her back. She couldn't risk being carefree anymore; she had let herself go once and was just left again, never again would she allow that to happen, never again.  
  
As she arrived at the rec. room. She again turned to look at the now carefree children sitting quietly where she had once sat or at least tried to sit. Wondering what their fate would be. She couldn't let the dream die, and aside from a couple of other people she was the only other person that realized that beneath the heavy covering of trees lay a will built and equipped mansion. She would make the dream that never came true before come true now all she needed was to set the groundwork first. And those kids in the rec. room would be the way for all humanity to see that Mutants were not gone as many liked to believe.   
  
Ten years had passed since the X-men stopped fighting for the dream. And honestly who could blame them. After years of struggle they had made significant but unstable changes between humans and the mutants. Once Charles's body died and his mind trapped in the astral plane. All the once pro mutant senators had turned towards the belief of the FOH. She gave the X-men credit though for at least struggling to keep the dream alive but. But that was all it was a struggle for something not achieved but dreamed. Where all the once X-men had fought for the Dream And protected the innocent and always had a room to spare for you. Know one had any room in their troubled world for them. All those they had fought for easily forgot what they owed and let them be taken away.   
  
Jean had died five years ago in a battle with the Reinstated Sentinels. Cyclops and Wolverine had been captured; poor Storm lost half her mind and was safe in Africa with her son. Rouge had absorbed Victor Creed. But being as his father was evil She herself was no longer the nice strong absorbent belle, more like the evil absorbent belle. Remy. Remy how she missed him but after the Antarctica situation he was never heard from again. At least by anyone connected to the x-men. She didn't blame him she understood what it felt like to think you had a family then be forgotten or abandoned by those that claimed to love you. Bobby and the rest of the associated teams were either captured, dead or in hiding. Like most mutants around the world.  
  
So many things had gone wrong after the professor was lost to them. It might not have been that bad if Cyclops and Wolverine hadn't lost it at Jeans death. There was no one to lead. The pressure had been too much for Storm. The original Frost Queen was also lost somewhere in the astral plane. Her body like a rotting corpse held by the government. Banshee was torn between protecting us. And protecting his daughter in Ireland. He did the best he could. He gave us al new identities set us up all over the world so no one would become suspicious as to who we once were.  
  
Why would she do this? Jono had asked. Simple she had answered she didn't have anything after her parents were killed. No hopes or dreams of her own just the need to survive. That was of course until she had met the professor. Until his dream had become hers, until the X-men had made space in their home for her. Until they the x-men became her family. Now she had a dream to fight for again. She had family lost that needed to be found and rescued. Monet couldn't understand. She had tried to dissuade her telling her of how late she was to play the role of hero again. But as she had explained to Jono She wasn't trying to play hero. She was just doing what she couldn't before.   
  
It had been now three years since she became a complete adult. Three years thinking of how to help . Three years of thinking up the ground work and organizing everything she would need in her mind. It took her three years not to be afraid of what she was about to in-bark on. Three very long years. She wasn't trying to be a hero. She was just doing what she was born to do. She had nothing to lose before the X-Men and She had nothing to lose now. NO she wasn't trying to be a hero. She was just doing what she was trained to do. Save the X-Men before she became the last one.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
~I'm exhausted after hard day with the kids its hard to believe that just a couple of years ago I was that care free. So long ago. Anyway they're improving that's what matters In a few weeks I'll be able to secretly take them to the danger room for some real training. Wouldn't want them doing what I did when I was their age in the danger room. Could be deadly without anyone supervising you. Unlike them I always had Wolvie or Remy supervising me. Well there was always Jean and the Professor with the constant mental look out just in case. Hehe never did understand why they didn't just stop me instead of having to get punished by CYKE.   
  
They just liked to see me punished. Humph even in Massachusetts Jono and Frosty looked out for me. Just didn't tell me then. Frost would put this hell bent show on for everyone. But know I understand why they did it to show me caution and responsibility not everyone was allowed in the danger room especially at my age.   
  
Anyway back to the kids they all have great potential. I'm glad Frosty was right about my latent psi powers. Never would've even thought to embark in this if it weren't for those damn powers. Not as strong as the professors or Frosty's but close. That premature training she gave me has really pulled off in a big way. I don' have to worry so much about the kids if I don't see them. It's also great cause no one knows about my powers. No one but me myself, and I. Great advantage against any opponent. If the Professor where here now he would have regretted sending me to Gen.-X. But that's another story. ~  
  
She closed her journal and left her room. Well more like the professor's old room. Most of the kids were in the old bedrooms. There were about some eleven bedrooms empty and she would make sure they remained like that. She left and headed towards the secret elevator. Punched in her code name and was taken to the hidden floors of the mansion. She made a sharp right turn and headed towards the room with Cyrebro in it.  
  
Closed the door behind her and looked at the scanners. Their just had to be some trace of where Wolvie and Cyclops were being held at. Any trace of them at all would help, because she just didn't think she was strong enough to use Cyrebro yet. If in another two days there was still nothing then she would risk it and use it but not until then. She sat and watched the monitors in the room dosing off now and then. It had to be about 2:30 before she finally decided to go back to bed.   
  
  
Upstairs she made a mental note of everyone asleep. She made a quick sweep of the grounds, before heading up the long staircase. Instead of going to her room she headed towards the empty bedrooms and to what was once her room. She entered it and was surprised at how everything was just how she left it. After ten years it was dusty. And full of cobwebs but it was still her room. She stopped by the window and though tired headed to the roof.  
  
How many nights had she and Remy talked about the mishaps they got into as real children before she had met the X-Men? Countless. And how many times did Wolverine let her cry on his shoulder scared and confused by her surroundings. Never did he deny her his confert unless he was away. She missed her family she really did. On the outside she might act and look cold but in the inside she was still scared and confused.   
  
She looked up at the stars and suddenly began to cry. She missed Stormy, Warren and Rouge. They always took her up flying with them. She missed being nagged by Scott and smothered by Jean. Hell she even missed her undies being frozen. She missed Wolvie Chasing Bobby threatening to gut him. She missed everyone so much and she felt so alone. She really didn't have anyone to talk to or get advice from. Jono and Monet had made it clear they didn't want to get involved with her plan. But no matter what, she new what she was doing was worth It. In the long run she'd get the X-men back and help mutants finally get out of hiding. She would help to fight for the professor's dream. She just had to rescue the one's that were destined to do it first.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
Please review PLEASE : ( hi if anyone feels they can do justice to this story for the next chapters feel free to let me know.   
  
  
  



End file.
